That's Not How Your Dad Does It
by Wasted Greens
Summary: After finding she has no way of how to get home, recently single Bella starts to walk, only for someone to offer her a lift, but who is it? And what will this lead to? Lemon, B/C, Oneshot, AH/AU.


**That's Not How Your Dad Does It**

**I own nothing, all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p>I walk out of the school, sighing and thinking about the long road ahead of me. Walking home wasn't my ideal way of transportation, but it really wasn't all that bad. My friend Emmett had claimed to "need" my truck, so I was left without a car, but that really didn't bother me. It wasn't that much of a walk. The sun had just faded away, revealing the night. However, there were no stars, because there were huge rain clouds up ahead.<p>

And then, it poured.

Great.

My after school biology class had ended later than usual, and the person who usually dropped me home was no longer a friend, or boyfriend for that matter, of mine; Edward had dumped me, the stupid asshole, and he never made it clear why. He and I had biology together, so it was pretty awkward now that we weren't together. He claims he was no longer into me, yet he goes around at school and flirts.

That boy is severely messed up. I look down at my shoes, but something stops me. Ok, so I was wearing a white shirt and not exactly the best bra, which basically meant my tits were poking out. I was soaked and horny – What a way to spend a Tuesday evening. I heard a car come up behind me, and it pulled up next to me. A black Mercedes was right next to me, and when the window was winded down, it revealed the person I last expected to see.

"Mister Cullen?" I asked, peering in. He smiled and waved.

"Do you need a ride home?" He asked.

I gingerly stepped back – Getting a ride with my ex boyfriend's father...Hmm...

"You have nothing to worry about, Edward isn't with me." He says. "And you look cold."

At that, I happily oblige, smiling, and get in. "Thanks." I say, and he smiles at me, and notices my tits. Oh, fuck. He then clears his throat and drives on, and I fold my arms over my chest. I also remember I'm wearing a skirt, a short one at that.

"So, how are you?" He asks, turning the heat up higher.

"Cold, but I'm ok thanks. You?"

"I'm good thank you. How was school? Same old, same old?"

I laugh a little. "Yes."

It was awkward from then. His eyes cast downwards to my skirt, and I wonder if he's always been this much of an absolute perv. "If you don't mind me saying, I thought you and my son were great together. It was a shame he ended it with you."

I wanted to cry. "Yes. But I think it was kind of what we needed. We kept fighting too much." I shrugged, hiding my tears. Unfortunately, Carlisle could basically sniff them out.

"Oh, don't cry, it will be alright." He comforts me, his hand on my cheek, his thumb wiping away the tears on my cheekbone.

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. Bella, honey, you are beautiful and young and there are plenty of other males out there who would be willing to be with you." His thumb moves down my face and to the corner of my mouth, and my tears stop. He pulls the car off the road and turns it off, and with his other hand, moves hair back from my face. Slowly, his thumb moves into my mouth, and I suck it.

"If my son can't take care of you, I will." He says, as my tongue rolls around his thumb. I notice his pants bulge with his erection, and my thighs quiver. He slides his thumb out and replaces it with his two fingers, and I grab them and suck on them.

"Mm, Bella," He says, his other hand massaging my breast. "Jesus, look at those tits." I peel my shirt off and take my bra off, revealing my breasts to him. He takes in the view and smiles. "Simply astonishing." With that, he takes his pants off and slides them down his legs, letting his thick hard on spring free. I slide onto him, straddling him, my legs wrapping around him and he nuzzles my breasts with his head before he starts to work his magic with them. My whole pussy aches for his cock to be inside of me, and I moan his name when he licks and bites my nipples. His warm hands squeeze down on them, and I decide it's my turn to have some fun.

Carlisle is by far the best looking male in the entire world. And having sex with your ex-boyfriend's widowed dad in his car is totally hot. "What do you want, Bella?" He whispers in my ear, although there is no reason to be quiet.

"I want your cock inside of me." I say in his ear, and he groans as my hands play with his length. I take my skirt off and he bends down and snaps my soaked panties off with his teeth. "Fuck, that is hot." I say, and he smiles. His hands are on either side of me, and he lifts me up a little. He moves his cock around my exterior, but never entering.

"Tell me what you want." He says again.

"I fucking want you inside of me." He was teasing, and he smiled at my words. His shaft poked at my clit, and my entire body jerked at the feeling it gave. Fuck, I wanted him inside of me.

"Now, now, be patient." He instructs with a wise smile. He pushes the seat back so he is lying down, and I crawl back down his body and place his cock in my mouth while my hands massage his terrific balls. Carlisle groans and he pushes my head down, his cock going further into my mouth. I take it all in, being cautious not to gag and ruin this perfect moment. "Your mouth is a godsend, Bella." He says, his hips moving up and down as I give him the blowjob of a lifetime.

I alternated between his glorious cock and his sensitive sack; taking each one gracefully in my mouth and using my hands to massage them. I was always eager to please and had prided myself on being highly competent at giving blow jobs. As I reached the base of Carlisle's cock, he tilted my head back, making sure he got a view of me taking him all in. "You are such a beautiful sight." He says, massaging my scalp. I moaned into his cock at his words, glad I was pleasing him so well.

"I'm saving myself." Carlisle says, slowly picking me up, ending the blowjob. I climb onto his cock, his warm length and my wet pussy collide, and he holds me by my ass, squeezing as I ride him. "Bella...So good..." He says, as I moan like the dirty little whore I am. "That's right, moan for me." He mutters, slapping my ass. I squeal, my fingers knotting in his hair, my orgasm climbing.

Carlisle's cock started to slap against my skin, and I found myself almost screaming in the pure ecstasy I was receiving. "Fuck, yes, don't stop!" I begged, my pussy feeling as though it was going to explode with juices – as if it wasn't already. Carlisle leaned forward, his thumb pressurising my clit, and my moans became more frequent, as I was just about to climax.

From there, Carlisle gave one lick of my clit, and that was it.

I squirted from my clit as juices from my pussy exploded down his cock, and he rode my orgasm out, carrying on and thrusting me, my moans returning, my hands running down his face, his chest. Carlisle's hands moved towards my bouncing breasts and he gave them a squeeze, and slowly, we started to move, departing from each other.

"Lick your juices from my cock." He says, and I do as I am told. As I lap up my own juice, he praises me, telling me what a beautiful body I have, and how Edward was such a fool for giving me up. "You have simply marvellous tits." He says quietly, and I roll his balls around in my palm, and he groans. I feel his cum and my juices mixed in, and after I have cleaned his beautiful dick up, he sticks two fingers inside of my mouth and I exchange the juices over to him. He smiles at me as he continues to fondle each of my breasts with his free hand, and he sticks his fingers into his own mouth. That sight makes me want to come again, and I feel wetness around my pussy.

Very gracefully, Carlisle leans down and takes my pussy in his mouth, lapping any excess juice up. "You would be an excellent submissive, you follow every order."

"Maybe next time." I say, knowing that I would be fantasising and dreaming about the next time I got to taste his wonderful cock and have it fill me. The very thought of him ordering me around made me want him that much more. Carlisle nods his head.

"There will definitely be a next time, Bella. I wouldn't give you up for the price of anything. Nothing can replace you." He says. I know that we are done, and I start to redress, gathering my things and handing him my shredded underwear.

"As a souvenir." I say, and he laughs.

He dresses himself and as he pulls his pants up, I grab hold of his cock. "Not just yet." I say. "I'm not through with him." Carlisle starts the car and as he drives, I play with his cock with my hand, giving him the challenge of multitasking. When he pulls up outside of my home, I sigh.

"Don't fret Bella, I'll be in contact with you very soon." He says with a smile.

"Good." I say with a charming smile. As I get out of the car, I spread my legs towards him, revealing my bare pussy. "Just know, I'll be thinking of you tonight." I wink playfully as I climb out of his car.

As I walk up to my house, I snicker to myself.

Edward's dick was _nothing_ compared to Carlisle's.


End file.
